familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Smolensk Oblast
Smolensk Oblast ( , Smolenskaya oblast) is a federal subject of Russia (an oblast). Its area is .Исполнительный комитет Смоленского областного совета народных депутатов. Государственный архив Смоленской области. "Административно-территориальное устройство Смоленской области. Справочник", изд. "Московский рабочий", Москва 1981. Стр. 8 Population: History In the 16th and 17th centuries, Smolensk was one of the most important economic and military centers of the Grand Princedom of Moscow. It was also a major commercial center, and home industry production reached high levels. Construction of the Smolensk fortress wall was an important event in the history of Russia. Smolensk Oblast was formed in September 1937 from the central and western districts of Western Oblast as the result of a reorganization of the latter oblast. The new oblast exceeded present-day Smolensk Oblast in both population and area. Geography The administrative center of Smolensk Oblast is the city of Smolensk. Other ancient towns include Vyazma and Dorogobuzh. The oblast was founded on September 27, 1937. It borders Pskov Oblast in the north, Tver Oblast in the northeast, Moscow Oblast in the east, Kaluga and Bryansk Oblasts in the south, and Mogilev and Oblasts of Belarus, in the west and northwest. Climate Smolensk Oblast has a temperate continental climate with warm summers and moderately cold winters. The climate is influenced by moist Atlantic air, but inflows of Arctic air masses are possible at any time of year. Winds are mainly from the west, southwest, and south; and the relative humidity is 81%. The average January temperature is , and the average July temperature is ; average annual precipitation is . Administrative divisions Smolensk Oblast is divided into 25 rayons (districts]] and 2 cities, which are further divided into 15 towns, 12 urban-type settlements, and 302 rural okrugs. Urban Okrugs (Circles) Rayons (Districts): Demographics According to the (2002 Census), the national composition of the oblast was as follows: *Russians: 93.4% *Ukrainians: 1.7% *Belarusians: 1.6% *Armenians: 0.4% *Gypsies: 0.3% *Tatars: 0.2% *Azeris: 0.2%, and many other groups, none more than 0.2% of the population. (1.1% of the population did not state their nationality in the census.) Economy Smolensk Oblast is part of Russia's Central economic district. Industry in this district includes sectors such as engineering and metalworking (production of measuring and hydrometeorological devices, computer equipment, electrical appliances, refrigerators, automobiles, power-generating and store equipment, and aircraft manufacture), the chemical industry (production of ammonia, saltpeter, fertilizers, and plastics), light industry (production of clothing, and cotton and linen fabrics), the food industry, and brown coal and peat production. Nearly 40% of the industrial production potential is concentrated in the city of Smolensk. Diamond cutting companies have the largest share of GDP. The largest of these companies is the Kristall State Unitary enterprise (GUP Kristall) in Smolensk. Smolensk is also a major center of the engineering and metalworking industries, with the instrument-making, electronics, electrical, and auto industries having the largest share of GDP among engineering companies. Notable people *Isaac Asimov, born in Petrovichi *Yuri Gagarin, born in Klushino *Shmuel Schneersohn, born in Lyubavichi See also *Katyn massacre *2010 Polish presidential airplane rash References External links * Official website of Smolensk Oblast. * News of Smolensk Oblast Category:Smolensk Oblast Category:Established in 1937